This invention relates to improvements in fuel systems for devices which burn air-gas mixtures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fuel introduction system wherein a lean air-gas mixture is directed to a burning chamber for substantially complete combustion for conserving fuel and reducing air pollution.